Aniki fun
by SweetxSnowxDream
Summary: In which Sesshomaru breaks a promise to play with Inuyasha, and aside from the consequence of getting his hair braided, i think the day goes just fine for him XD WARNING: young InuyashaXSesshomaru Yaoi and hentai! you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Amaya: Hello to all of you who like this pairing. I have finally completed a story for it, and am very excited to share!**

**Yasu: We hope you enjoy, for it is the first time Lady Amaya has written about them.**

**Amaya/Yasu: PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the pairing, the character themselves, or the anime!**

Aniki Fun

Giggling can be heard down the empty halls of the house, along with a faint growling, as a twelve year old Inuyasha stands behind his aniki, braiding his long silver hair. Sesshomaru is none too happy about this, seeing as how he does not like people playing with his hair, so it leaves him to sit on the bed with his hands crossed over his chest and growling lowly to himself. It's his punishment; he had broken his promise to play with his otouto.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, is giggling to himself at how easy it is to get a reaction out of him and, as he enjoys the soft feel of Sesshomaru's hair, can't help but feel contented that he's spending some time with the aniki he loves oh so much. Since their father had landed a new job, Inuyasha has been pretty lonely, especially now that Sesshomaru had started going in sometimes to work as well, thus bringing us to why the older had broken his promise.

As small fingers finish their path of twisting silver strands together, Inuyasha moves around to the front of Sesshomaru. Straddling his lap, the boy gives him an innocent pout.

"This will teach you not to leave me alone again, aniki" Small tears come to the boy's eyes. "I hate being alone"

Feeling guilty about causing tears in those beautiful amber eyes so like his own, and unable to stay mad, Sesshomaru uncrosses his arms. He places his hands softly on Inuyasha's hips, tracing small patterns, while he leans over to kiss the tears away.

"Do not cry otouto, this Sesshomaru is sorry"

Inuyasha nods, sniffing, and brings his arms around his aniki's neck, as he goes to pull away. The boy leans up to give him a peck on the cheek, quickly looking away after with a blush staining his cheeks.

"I…I love you aniki"

Sesshomaru growls to himself, again, this time because of how deliciously innocent his otouto looks at the moment. He brings a hand up under Inuyasha's chin, tipping it slightly, and leans over, capturing soft pink lips with his. Inuyasha shyly returns the kiss, letting out a small moan when Sesshomaru pries open his lips with his tongue. The younger opens his mouth completely, allowing Sesshomaru to taste every delicious inch of his otouto's mouth. Inuyasha moans when their tongue's meet, joining in a battle that is easily won by the elder.

When Sesshomaru pulls away, his eyes narrow lustfully, seeing Inuyasha's face flushed and panting, a thin line of saliva separates their lips. Quickly leaning over to lick it off with his tongue, he moves his face over to his otouto's ear. Inuyasha's breath hitches when his aniki decides to trail his tongue along the appendage, using his fangs to nip at the lobe lightly.

"Ah…a-aniki"

Inuyasha's eyes flutter closed, moving his hands to clutch onto broad shoulders. Moving a hand around the small waist, Sesshomaru pulls him closer and brings his lips down to the boy's neck, kissing it and teasing it with more nips. Using the other hand, he unties the sash to Inuyasha's kimono, letting it fall open to expose his otouto's pale creamy skin. Pulling away to admire Inuyasha's body, he licks his lips and leans over to lick the expanse of the boy's collar bone, savoring the taste that explodes on his tongue.

"Mmm..you always taste so good otouto."

He smirks as Inuyasha shivers at his words. Sesshomaru makes sure to kiss every inch down from the collar bone, to where he latches onto a nipple. Inuyasha's eyes shoot open, a loud strangled cry escaping his lips, and his legs unconsciously tighten around his aniki's.

Sesshomaru lets out a low groan, causing vibrations to run through his otouto, and another cry to escape him. Adding some nips, and teasing the bud with his teeth, he moves over to the other, which is dying for attention, and treats it with the same adoration as he had the other. Soon Inuyasha is a squirming mess, with his hands tightly grasping the cloth of his aniki's kimono, and an erection that is painfully hard. He whimpers.

"Aniki….p-please"

"What is it that you want this Sesshomaru to do, otouto?" Sesshomaru asks, pulling playfully on the pink bud.

Inuyasha lets out a small cry. He grabs a hold of Sesshomaru's free hand and brings it down toward his uncovered length. Sesshomaru smirks to himself, but grabs a hold of the base, causing inuyasha's breath to hitch once again. He starts to stroke it slowly, teasingly, and relishes in the frustrated, yet pleasured, noises coming from the younger's lips.

"Hah…A-aniki. St-stop… teasing!"

Inuyasha arches his back and bucks his hips, trying to make Sesshomaru go faster, but all it seems to be doing is making his aniki's smirk go even wider. He whines. "_Aniki_"

Sesshomaru moves his face to nuzzle the boy's neck, bringing his lips back to his ear.

"Alright, otouto, this Sesshomaru will stop teasing. But you know what comes next."

Inuyasha bites his lip and nods, letting out an 'eep' as he immediately finds himself pinned to the bed with the older looming over him. Sesshomaru moves down his inuyasha's body until he is facing his length. He drags his tongue along the underside, and in to the slit, loving how it causes his otouto to scream. Inuyasha's eyes go wide as Sesshomaru suddenly engulfs him in his hot mouth, and he finds his fingers clenching in the sheets.

Inuyasha lets out a gasp as Sesshomaru presses a finger to his entrance, pushing it in ever so slowly. The boy clutches tighter to sheets, enjoying the combination sensations of his aniki going down on him and as he feels the digit moving in all the way and a second is added. Only when the third is entered does he feel a bit of pain, but Sesshomaru immediately remedies it but hallowing his cheeks around him, and he lets out a loud keel. Pulling away from the delicious treat, and enjoying the disappointed whimper he receives, Sesshomaru moves the digits around, hoping to find that one place that could make his aniki scream.

"Aniki!"

Found it, Sesshomaru thinks with a smirk and he brushes over the prostate again, wrenching out another loud cry. Inuyasha moves his hips onto his aniki's fingers, hoping to get more of the pleasure, but Sesshomaru pulls them out all too quickly. A sound of disappointment leaves his lips. Quickly removing his clothes, Sesshomaru grabs the bottle of lotion from Inside the drawer, and spreads it on his length, smirking wider when he catches his otouto watching lusftully.

"Would you like to do this otouto?"

Inuyasha bites his lip and nods, quickly sitting up and grabbing a hold of his aniki's length. Sesshomaru groans, and watches as his otouto pumps him. When he feels he's coated enough, he pushes Inuyasha back and moves to align their bodies. Lifting the boy's legs over his biceps, he slams in.

Inuyasha's back arches uncontrollably, his eyes going wide, with a choked scream as Sesshomaru hits his prostate head on. The pain there was quickly disappears from the full force of pleasure. Inuyasha moves his hands around his aniki's neck as Sesshomaru pulls out and thrusts back into the awaiting body hard, another hit to his spot.

"Oh gods…Aniki!"

Sesshomaru groans, feeling his otouto's tight entrance squeezing him tightly as he pumps in and out of it, and is thankful that they are alone, for inuyasha's screams would surely wake somebody. He leans down, placing a chaste kiss to Inuyasha's lips, and begins to pump in harder. Inuyasha screams louder as he starts seeing stars at the pressure, feeling the coil in his belly becoming too much to bear. He digs his nails painfully into his aniki's back, causing the older to let out a low groan, enjoying the slight pain.

Sesshomaru brings his hand to boy's weeping erection and pumps it in time with his thrusting. He relishes as Inuyasha's moans and screams only seem to get even louder at the action, and he can tell that the boy is close. With an ear piercing cry, Inuyasha's come shoots up onto his stomach and sesshomaru's as well. Sesshomaru comes soon afterward at the feeling of his otouto's muscles squeezing him. Before he can collapse onto the smaller body - and probably kill him from lack of air -sesshomaru moves over to the side, bringing inuyasha close with him.

Inuyasha snuggles up to the warm chest contentedly and spent. He lets out a small giggle, though, when a braided strand of hair falls over his aniki's shoulder.

"I think this is a good hair style for you aniki." Another giggle "You should let me do it more often."

Sesshomaru growls, but then smirks, nibbling on the boy's ear. "Only if you let me take you every time, otouto."

Inuyasha feels a shiver trail down his spine, and he presses his face closer to the chest when a blush creeps onto his cheeks.

"aniki…don't say things like that!"

Another smirk. "This sesshomaru is only making a deal with you otouto. You want to braid this sesshomaru's hair; you will get pounded into the mattress for the price."

"_Aniki_" Inuyasha whines, feeling his body heat up at the words.

A chuckle sounds in the room, as does a gasp as Sesshomaru pulls the younger closer to his body, and nuzzles his face into his hair.

"Love you Otouto" he murmurs, closing his eyes and inhaling the sweet scent.

"Love you too" Inuyasha mumbles tiredly, his eyes lids starting to feel heavy.

The two are oblivious in almost sleep as the door shuts, the man who had been holding it open now holding his nose to keep the blood from dripping down. "Good lord" he mumbles, quickly walking away.

~Owari~

**Amaya: *slaps forehead* Man I feel like such a pedophile for writing this DX!! But I can't help it…I love this pairing XD!**

**Yasu: don't worry, Lady Amaya, I will always have your back, even if the world turns against you.**

**Amaya: Thank you, dear Yasu *hugs***

**Yasu: *blushes but hugs back* you're very welcome.**

**Amaya: Aha anyways, betcha can't you guess who the man is? Brownie points for all those who can!**

**Amaya/Yasu: Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Amaya: alright, I was asked to do this second chapter by an eager reviewer XD you know who you are. Anyways, I also realized that I had kinda left you all with a cliff hanger ending, so that's also what helped in my decision to make this.**

**Yasu: Lady Amaya had actually intended to make the ending a bit humorous, but we had a couple of reviewers who were expecting a second chapter.**

**Amaya: So out of the goodness of my heart, here it is the second chapter XD!**

**Amaya/Yasu: Please enjoy it!!**

The bright sun rays cascade down onto the sleeping boy, causing him to stir and his eyes to flutter open. Sitting up, Inuyasha stretches and rubs the sleep from his eyes. As he looks around, he notices that he's the only one in the room, that is, until he hears the shower going. Figuring Sesshomaru is probably cleaning himself up for a day of work, the boy throws the covers off himself, and makes his way down stairs to get something to eat.

As he reaches the kitchen, the boy spots his father sitting at the table, a newspaper covering his face.

"Morning dad"He mumbles with a yawn.

Inutaichou flinches, as images from last night cross his mind, and he quickly pushes them away. Setting the newspaper down onto the table, he turns to look at his youngest son. "Uh...g-good morning inuyasha,"

Inuyasha makes his way over to the fridge, with Inutaichou noticing the slight limp in his steps, to where he opens the door to look inside. Swallowing the rest of his coffee quickly, the man gets up from his chair and, making sure to listen for when Sesshomaru comes down, makes his way over to the boy.

"Say, inuyasha," He starts hesitantly, not really knowing how to approach his question. The boy looks up at him curiously.

"Yes dad?"

"Well…" The man scratches the back of his neck, quickly looking toward the door. "I was wondering…how your night went with Sesshomaru."

A slight blush creeps over Inuyasha's face and looks away. "I-it was fine"

"Um…What did you guys do?"

This causes the boy to start. "N-nothing!"

Inutaichou crouches down beside him. "Please inuyasha, I'd like to know."

The boy looks at him, small tears welling in his eyes. "B-But….if I tell you…you won't let me be aniki anymore and," he sniffs. "I don't want to lose aniki. I really hate it when he has to go into work and leave me all alone"

Inutaichou, feeling guilty at making his youngest son cry, gives the boy a warm smile. "Dont worry inuyasha, I won't take him away. I wouldn't be able to even if I tried. I'm just curious to know what you two do when I'm not here."

Again inuyasha sniffs. "W-well since aniki left me alone the other day, when he promised to play with me, I punished him by braiding his hair"

The man chuckles at the image, he hadn't been there to see it. "I bet he didn't like that did he?"

Inuyasha shakes his head with a giggle. "No he didn't, he was growling the whole time."

"And what did you do after that?"

Again the boy looks away. "He….loved me…and made me feel good."

The man smiles, once again. Finding it odd, how he happened to be okay with it. "It's okay. I know how much you love your aniki, inuyasha. And I want you to know that I'm okay with it, even if others aren't"

Inuyasha looks up to him, his amber eyes shining with hope. "Really?"

The man nods, his smile still in place. The boy quickly lets go of the door and hugs him around the neck. This is when sesshomaru decides to walk in, wearing only a loose pair of pajama pants, his hair wet and sticking to his chest. As inuyasha pulls away, the man notices his blush. Chuckling to himself, Inutaichou stands and walks over to the table, where his briefcase and papers are on the chair.

"Good morning, Son" he smiles brightly.

"Morning" Sesshomaru gives him a suspicious glare at the big smile on his lips, as he brushes a couple of strands of hair away that are sticking to his face.

"I just wanted to let you know that you can have the day off today" He turns to give the boy a quick wink before continuing. "You'll need to look after inuyasha, though, of course."

Surprised, Sesshomaru nods, and looks toward inuyasha. The boy just smiles brightly just like his dad.

"Well I'll be off. You two have fun now" With that the man walks out of the kitchen toward the front door, carrying his things.

"Bye dad, have fun at work!" inuyasha calls after him, while sesshomaru just waves and takes a seat at the table.

Hearing the door shut, he turns to the younger. "What was that all about otouto?"

"Nothing" the boy says happily, turning back to look into the fridge "but I'm glad you don't have to work, aniki. Now you get to spend the whole day with me!"

As inuyasha pops his head out of the fridge door with the milk in hand, he jumps seeing Sesshomaru standing there with his arms crossed, and a smirk over his lips.

"Is that implying a whole day with this sesshmaru ravishing his delectable otouto?"

"Aniki!" Inuyasha flushes and closes the door, setting the milk on the table. Sesshomaru says nothing as he follows the boy to the cupboards. Inuyasha reaches up, trying to grab the cereal for his breakfast.

Smirking, Sesshomaru uncrosses his arms to wind them around the younger's waist, relishing in the gasp as he lifts the boy to get to the box. Inuyasha blushes even redder, feeling his back pressed closely to his aniki's wet chest, and with his hot breath blowing on his ear.

"Is this better otouto?"

Letting out a moan as he feels Sesshomaru attack his ear, he forces himself to grab the cereal. He almost drops the box, when one of Sesshomaru's hands move to linger around his groin, making small touches that cause his breath to hitch in his throat, and his body to heat up.

"Aniki stop! You're making me feel hot!" he whines.

The older smirks against the boy's ear. "Well then, this sesshomaru will have to fix that now wont he?"

Before he can even comprehend what's happening, Inuyasha finds himself sitting at the table, the cereal box placed on the other side, along with the milk. Sesshomaru crouches down in front of him, pulling his legs apart, and takes off the shorts he's wearing. Grabbing a hold of the half-erection, he flicks his tongue along the head, before taking the boy fully into his mouth.

"Aniki!" the boy screams, grabbing a hold of sesshomaru's hair. Sesshomaru smirks to himself before bobbing his head up and down, using his tongue to travel the length.

"Ah!" Inuyasha's head hits the back of the chair, as his aniki takes him deeper within his mouth and starts humming in appreciation. The vibrations cause his fingers to clench tighter in the silver strands, and more moans to escape his lips.

The sound of the door opening causes Sesshomaru to stop, and pull away from his otouto. Inuyasha is about to let out a small whine, but stops himself as he catches sight of his father standing in the kitchen doorway. He flushes, and Sesshomaru moves to cover his member as he glares back at the man.

"Father" he growls, as he wraps his arms around the boy protectively.

Inutaichou holds his hands up in the air, holding a pair of keys. "I already know about what you two do Sesshomaru, I won't do anything. And I was only looking for my keys so I can start the car."

"Then get" he growls once again.

"Right" the man grins and turns toward the door.

As the door shuts, giggling can be heard from the form underneath sesshomaru. He looks down at his otouto curiously. "And what may this Sesshomaru ask is funny?"

Waiting until the last few giggles spew from his lips, Inuyasha brings his hands to cup his aniki's cheeks, and smiles. "I love how you're so protective of me aniki"

Leaning down to kiss his otouto, he smirks. "Someone has to be"

This causes the younger to pout. "That's not nice aniki" The pout instantly turns to a loud moan as Sesshomaru goes back to finishing his little problem. They boy cries out as the swelling in his stomach becomes too much to bear and he spills himself with a loud cry into Sesshomaru's awaiting mouth.

Swallowing the bitter liquid, Sesshomaru watches as Inuyasha's body slumps against the chair, heavy pants escaping his lips. The older pulls a cloth from the counter top to wipe off the remaining come, while inuyasha tries to get his breathing back to normal. Once all is clean, Sesshomaru pulls up Inuyasha's shorts, and leans up to give his otouto a loving kiss. Only then does inuyasha's stomach growl, and he gives Sesshomaru a cute pout.

Sesshomaru lets out a small chuckle and stands, placing the box of cereal and the milk in front of the boy, before grabbing him a bowl and a spoon. This makes inuyasha smile, and he takes them gratefully as he pours everything together.

As Inuyasha takes a bite from his spoon, he catches his aniki walking over to the kitchen door. Sesshomaru turns to look at his otouto from over his shoulder and smirks.

"This Sesshomaru will be upstairs if you need _anything_" The slight purr, sends a pleasant shiver through Inuyasha's spine as he watches Sesshomaru exit the room. He quickly finishes his bowl of cereal, before leaving it to dash upstairs to enjoy his day with his aniki. And all the while Inutaichou sits behind the steering wheel of his car, with a big smile on his face as he drives to work.

**Amaya: Yea okay I know kind of a corny ending, and I know the little bit of lemon went too quickly XD but I couldn't help it I had to finish this within a half hour! This is kind of what I wish would happen to anyone who's in love…their parents accepting it! I mean, it shouldn't matter who you got with, you should be with the one you love!**

**Yasu: Well some parents learn to accept it eventually, Lady Amaya. And it's the obstacles that make the love all the worth while. *stares dreamily off into space***

**Amaya: Uh…earth to Yasu? *waves a hand in front of her face* …hello?**

**Yasu: *blushes* oh I'm sorry, Lady Amaya, I don't know what came over me **

**Amaya: Right…Well anyways, please R&R! And for those of you who wanted a second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it…sorry it took me a while tho!**


End file.
